legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mythrun/talk5
__TOC__ Font I found out you made a font update. While I like the idea, the update does make it kind of hard to read some things, namely links. 03:40, September 13, 2011 (UTC) .... -Message consists of yelling loudly- TerrificGravityFalconfromLU 02:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Uh... "aka Ariistuujj"? wkik chat why did i get banned from the wiki chat, by an unknown user? Unsigned comment posted by Senjaz. :P Eddy847 02:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :The unknown user is the IP that comes up when you click to kickban someone using the chat feature itself. Its just wikia processing it. - Kingcjc 18:11, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I think Energyarrow misunderstand something. I am not a '''criminal . btw, you should not delete the post. K Gee, thanks for banning my other account. -_-. I might have been trying to USE it for something! 11:13, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hurry up and unban me from Chat. That is WAY too long for such a miniscule offence. Also, can you change the Wiki's background back to the old one? 'Cause this one looks AWFUL. Main Page Tweaks Hola Mythrun, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. Unfortunately, I noticed that your main page wasn't set up for a right column box Ad which is something that we have to include on Wikis, the problem is your top header takes up the whole width of the page and needs to just be in the left column. Just letting you know that I'm probably going to tweak this so it works. - Wagnike2 15:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Race Place Delete the redirect on the Race Place page so we can rename "Race Place (Nimbus Station)" back to Race Place. How can I put music on my page? I want to jazz it up a little bit. Chat I see that you've banned me from chat. The reason for the problems is actually because of the broken chat and I keep trying to refresh it. ~~TurboGasPigeon~~ I just edited the usergroup for you, and now you should be able to break the chat again! JK :P . (Just have fun and enjoy your stay at the LU wiki! ) [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533 ]] Appology to Mythrun hey dude, sorry for making the page called "DashingCoolCatBT". I was making my profile and for some reason i wasn't thinking so i made a topic. FAIL ._. hey,thanks for fixing the faction gear page,sorry if it bugged you but I'm not a scandal and never will be. Iankelly 02:03, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Weekly News I'll be away this weekend, please write the news for me. Actually, forget what I said. I'm back early. OMG! You play Minecraft! In which server do you go mostly? and I'm Shadowblaze. In Minecraft I'm Shadowblaze99. Ya know what? I'm going to get the real Minecraft before I play anymore of that "classic" version. Saving the world requires you to have premium membership. Darn it. ProfArchibaldHale 09:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Nice profile. :P I'm afraid I created the same Google Custom search engine just a little bit before you. :P My guess is you're obssesed with Google? :P I am... :P But the reason I came here is because I was wondering if you knew how to add the +1 button. I have the code, I'm just not sure what MediaWiki page to put it on. Could you help? :) Drewlzoo Chat? Any chance I can get back into chat? It's been over a month now, and I really have learned my lesson (like all of the other people you ban. :P) Not that I'm complaining, but all I got banned for was asking if knnowing a lot about a person made me a stalker. It was a simple, honest question. So can I come back? PLEEEASE? :P Eddy847 14:57, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Wiki We should really consider moving Costume Maker 2.0 and Property Advertisements to the Fanon wiki. We can still have them appear on the community portal template, but it would be more suitable to link them into a fan page rather than here. NFC challenges Hey myth, i was wondering whether we should make a page for the NFCs 2011 challenges. (I.E. build a spooky property) ~drigle~ Membership I'm ashmed to ask, but.... have you got unnecessary Game Card? - Tahu512 Do you ever think about making a Venture League character on your account? Yahooie7 21:41, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Yahooie7 I got an email about a change in User Rights done by Mythrun. Could you please explain what exactly you did to me? :P Thanks. -Nebula- Rights Thing If you'll look above, you'll see a message. Please ignore it, as I figured it out. :P -Nebula- Signature Help I am having trouble with my signature (again). I tried fixing it, but nothing worked. Any ideas on what happened? 17:21, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Sim533 Sim's name hasn't been changed to purple yet. Message Wall Hi Mythrun, we're ready to expand the Message Wall test to some of the other wikis who've requested it. Are you still interested? Keep in mind that it's still buggy and not everything's been developed yet, so being an early tester means helping your community members understand that. We'll definitely appreciate any feedback you can offer, though, and we've found that most test wikis have had no trouble adjusting to it. Respond on my talk page to let me know if you'd still like it enabled! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC) HALP, Mythrun! I can't find the "candidate for deletion" template, and I'm pretty sure this page doesn't comply with wiki rules (unless someone wants to rework it into a usable mission page with templates and such). http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/I_Can_Do_It_On_My_Own! Shoot. Forgot to sign above message. Bigbudcat 02:09, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Just type "{delete}" on the page. -Nebula- The chat is bugged. Kelvin Yeah, I know, but it's Saturday night here and it probably won't be fixed until tomorrow. Account Problem Hi Mythrun, Before I made this account, I had another one (TheVentureDude) but every time I tried to log in, it said "incorrect password". So I'm using this account now. I was wondering why I was unable to use the last account? Thanks, -The Dude CHAT BAN!>!?!?!?!?! AtomicScientist 21:28, November 18, 2011 (UTC)AtomicScientist here. I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! D: D: D: PLEASE UN BAN ME! I WANNA HELP SAVE LU,AND CHAT WITH FRIENDS OF MINE ON HERE! "AwesomeMe"! -Cries- I'm sorry,i didnt know!!! IT WAS MY SECOND DAY. D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: . Templates and Capctha? Hey Mythrun! I am tring to add a mission page, but I cannot find the template button anywhere. I can copy one from another page, but I cannot create a new one. Can you fix this, or am I missing the button altogether? Also, whenever I sign my sig on a user's talk page, (it has to be one that's mine not already on) I have to type I capctha. Rio has never had to do this, but foe some reason, I have to every time. Could you fix that too? [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 21:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Signature I've got a bug in my signature which I can't seem to fix, although I think I found the problem. Next time you get a chance, could you look at it? It's keeping the datestamp from working right. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch]] look at my page! look at my page on here or the Save Lego Uiniverse Wiki, please! I keep having a thing in chat were it lets me say one thing then cuts me off! Admins Hey, Mythrun. I am not really happy right now, and it is because of Admin Rights. The first time I was concerned was when michaelikuhara010 was banned. He was banned for cussing. Well, about 2 minutes earlier, ShermanTheMythran said the same thing. You didnt do anything about it because he was an Admin. He knew that since he was an Admin, he could say it without getting banned, so he did. And then another guy who said the same thing was banned. It made me really angry. And then, last night, jamesster called me "Captain Obvious" for making what I thought was a needed edit to Old Man Sherland. He called me that and erased all of my edits because he knew he could without getting punished. You see, people are using Admin rights to do bad things. please do something about it. The Duck 16:08, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I is on vacation. I is on phone. I will worry about this tomorrow. : BTW, this might be of use, it's quite long, but gives an idea of what the situation was. The emotes weren't saved as they're images, but at least the text is there: : http://www.majhost.com/gallery/jamesster/Other/epic_wall_of_senseless_text.txt : tl;dr: MSD added speculation to the Yeti and Medusa pages, which was removed, as it was incorrect speculation on top of that (for example, he claimed Medusa was a Fire Temple enemy because her main body glowed red like the red smashables on Crux Prime that require Spinjitzu. In reality, she was not only present in alpha files, but also the producer for LU confirmed she was a pre-alpha test enemy, and that red glow is also used for Forbidden Valley smashables, as well as some select smashables in Nimbus Station and Gnarled Forest). You can see exaclty what he wrote in the page history. A while after that, he added an unnecessary "Appearance" section to Old Man Sherland's page - not incorrect info, but completely unneeded, as what he looks like is clearly visible in the picture, and there isn't a section like that on any other pages. After it was removed, he came onto the chat and started ranting, which is where the above link starts. He seems to have calmed down a bit since this talk page message was written, but that's what was going on a few days ago. : Even shorter version: Speculation was added, speculation shown to be false and removed, unneeded info added, unneeded info removed with reference to an internet meme, cue freak-out due to not understanding internet meme. :P : As for the first part of his message here, I wasn't there when it happened, so I'm not sure what the situation there is with cursing and such. But going by his behaviour in the chat, I can't say I trust what he says to be accurate... Official Wiki Email Account Unless we already have one and I am blissfully unaware of it, I'm here to suggest that we have an official LEGO Universe Wiki email account. At least just for use with the wiki server project. It will make it seem more professional to LEGO when we bring up the topic, which I plan to do before next week. Thanks! Chat Would you be able to unban me? Maestro banned me for calling Jazzermb something. ProfArchibaldHale Sup just checking mai sig H1 1 AM T00 AMAZ1NG T0 TALK T0 Y0U 02:50, December 13, 2011 (UTC) We can't put this off any longer. Christmas break is just around the corner, so if you don't get back to me about the official wiki email account by Friday, I'll go ahead and make it myself to carry out the plan. He's on vacation without regular internet access, he can't reply to you. :\ Collapsible Navbox Mythrun, do you know how to create a collabsible Navbox? Jon002 You know, I can help... If you ever wanna fix LUWikiBot, I will read how to program it, I can help you. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']] - [[User_talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Talk']] 02:32, December 17, 2011 (UTC) your wiki is nuts Mythrun, really? All I did was state a true fact, and now you wont let me vote? ''There is such thing as too strict, ya know. 99up 17:39, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Music Hey, how do you put music on your userpage? a friend mine want to know how.Phineas10 21:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC) We did not spam after you left... We did not do anything bad after you left. And in case you were wondering, I took a screenshot of the finished song: [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] 01:16, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I cannot create I was just unblocked, and now, whenever I press "Create a Page", it says I am still blocked. How long will this be in effect? [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] HOW DO YOU PUT MUSIC ON YOUR USER PAGE!?! PLEASE ANSWER!! DaMaelstromGuy 23:57, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey why did you delete my blog post? If you thought the title was insulting the wiki, it wasn't i was talking about MY PREVIOUS wikis, not this one. This one is great. ~drigle~ A heads up Hey Mythrun, this is AtomicScientist here. I'm here to warn you about what MSD said about mods: He said the following: "I dont care about the mods. The mods are Selfish, greedy people whos biggest dream is to press the kickban button" HIS WORDS NOT MINE. "If you dont belive me, look at the chat me and him had." I just want to tell you, if he ever becomes a mod. He may put you two out of power. I'm just warning you! AtomicScientist 02:03, December 25, 2011 (UTC)AtomicScientist why??? Mythrun, please unban me, that was kind of minor. please, only an hour or less. H1 1 AM T00 AMAZ1NG T0 TALK T0 Y0U 21:05, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm admitting it... :( I admit it: I'm underage by 10 months. I'm sorry mythrun, i am. Its just, when i first saw this wiki, I LOVED IT. The format is great, the pages were resourceful, and i loved it. But if you want ot ban me, fine... But just to let you know, i love this wiki! Please, dont ban me. The age restrictions are terrible, and i just want to be on the wiki. And just to let you know, Patch and Jamesster both knew about this..... AtomicScientist 21:38, December 26, 2011 (UTC)AtomicScientist Flex217 = FlexV2 User:Flex217 has created a new account named FlexV2 . He has said this himself, and has spammed a lot on the chat. Photos to prove: FlexV2.png|him admitting flexv2 2.png|him spamming Do what you need to do. [[User:Le717|'le717']] '''Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 21:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Spamming Look,TurboGasPigeon keeps bugging me by enter/leave the chatroom all the time now.If you want proof,Alec Warper and Legoman210 saw it too.I don't have a pic b'cos I can't print the screen. Sometimes the Wiki chat doesn't work for everyone. Then they need to retry and retry until it works. I hope you can understand that TurboGaspigeon was having problems with the Wiki chat. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Agreed. I was having troubles with chat around the same time as well. Alec Warper 17:30, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Please Ban Destroyer552 was cursing (a lot) this morning. Check chat history. Do as you wish. Alec Warper 13:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Very true.You better do it ASAP.Iankelly 10:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay, this is getting serious. You will be blocked from the Alpha Wiki if you continue to insult it behind my back. If you think nobody cares about it, well, I DO, and I will take control if you wanna be a jerk to it. Hello Mr myythran if you are actually a mythran then i have some questions to ask: 1: there was a item give away on 1/2/2012 what does an item give away do? 2: just a thought and im pretty sure you and other people of the lego universe team are thinking of it but if not: could you do a big some thing at the end of the game. EX: The Final Battle of Lego Universe, a huge party, etc 3: also i have been playing lego universe for some time know could and never seen a mythran. (you guys are good at being myths) could i meat you in the game? thanks, legosnake1324, (in game name) AskLegoSnake Just in case he doesn't respond, Mythrun isn't a Mythran. Read his main page. Sorry if you're dissapointed... 04:46, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Why You Kickban Me From Chat?... oh yeah... Spam............ :( Oops LegoNinja109 20:24, January 4, 2012 (UTC)